


Miyagi-Fuck-Do

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, getting caught having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri and Hawk get caught doing something nasty in the dojo, or Miguel watches them fuck, or someone catches them.Each chapter is about the boys fucking and getting caught in some capacity.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 67
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic. I wrote this super high so hopefully you enjoy it.

The Miyagi-Do kids were NOT happy about the merging with Eagle Fang this was the last thing they wanted to do. Having Miguel join them was fine Miguel was cool, and they all felt a little twang of guilt about Robby breaking his back but that didn't mean they were okay with people like Hawk coming in to their sacred space, a place where balance and using defensive techniques in a fight were uplifted not the promotion of attacking and borderline maiming your opponent in a fight. Hawk was dangerous, unhinged and cruel having his at their dojo, to ruin the serenity was not something most took lightly.

Chris was feeling particularly conflicted Mitch was here now and they were able to reconnect share their fears and grow together but Mitch had also been following Hawk around, activity participating in the mayhem he had caused and that was worrying.

Sensei Larusso gently opened the silkscreen French doors which lead to the inside Dojo at Miyagi-Do, taking in the group before him, a strong group, after the events of the previous night when the Cobra Kai's had very nearly destroyed his whole house he couldn't help but feel pride, each kid in this group worked hard to hold their own. His eyes swept the group again looking at how their faces where changing, the gate rattled open and in swooped the Eagle Fang students, he could see the admiration spread across his daughters features at the sight of Miguel, the kid was a strong, he recovered from his injury with mental strength something Daniel found commendable, of course he had help from Johnny which only improved the light in which Daniel saw the _other_ sensei.

Streak of red quickly trailed after Miguel. Hawk, a nasty fighter though Sam had informed her father he had _flipped the script_ during the fight and helped Demetri, Sam had also mentioned in passing that this Hawk was merciless bullied by that idiot of a young man or rather a young boy Kyler previously. Johnny had said the boy was "on some kind of spectrum" though it was hard to figure out what that meant as Johnny was telling him this while piss coloured beer was dribbling down into his scruff at the bar.

Daniel knew what it meant in an indistinct sort of way, but at least he had an idea. Hawk brushed by Sam and Miguel making minimal eye contact with Daniel, which he understood might have something to do with being on said spectrum. What he had a harder time grasping was how effortlessly Demetri his student who had come so far, became balanced leaving his neurotic behaviour behind greeted spikey haired boy, clapping him on the shoulder, holding his hand for a moment that seemed to linger longer then pertinent for a person who had cruelly snapped the others arm just a few months prior. Intrigued Daniel maintained his gaze on the pair, Demetri was stroking his thumb over blood stained knuckles . Daniel nodded his head taking note of this muted display of affection.

The rest of the Eagle Fang kids filled in, falling into the respective places by their old friends. Daniel was basking in it, seeing all these bright young minds coming together to fight Kreese reminded him so of the pride Mr. Miyagi had for him 30 years prior. Johnny came in with purpose they were finally working together to defeat a common enemy, maybe this longwinded rivalry would end.

"you ready?" Daniel said, it wasn't a question it was affirmative

"Let's begin" Johnny called out.

Practice was going well, they began with Johnny's rows, repetitive movements, and promptly moved on to partnered work. Daniel thought it would be best to break the group into small age and skill categories to fine tune and selfishly he wanted to observe the older kids.

"Sam and Miguel you to will be working on hand to hand." Pointing to a section of the grounds

"Um" he leaned over to Johnny in a hushed tone "am I expected to call this boy Hawk? I mean honestly the hair is pushing it enough already" Johnny raised his eyebrows for a quick second

"I gave him that nickname you know"

"Well, there was no doubt in my mind if someone gave him the name it would be you."

"What do you want him to do? I'll give him the instructions and save you from saying his name you aren't badass enough for it anyway." he replied chuckling

"Over by the opposite corner to Sam, I want them to practice roundhouse kicks, I hear they both like the move." he snapped back "and another thing I am perfectly _badass_!".

Johnny rolled his eyes so far back Daniel thought they went on vacation in his brain, though he wasn't sure if there was much to see.

"Hawk, Demetri get your asses over to the corner opposite to Miguel!" pointing to the spot.

"Yes Sensei." Hawk replied loud and clear.

"You got it _Sense!i_ " laughing wryly Demetri gabbed Hawk's hand and led him to the training area.

Daniel scanned the space, Chris was watching the pair of them, eyes narrowed, it seemed quite a few of his Miyagi-Do kids were tense. He knew the blending of the dojo's would not be a walk in the park but now he could more plainly see this had to do with _Hawk_ specifically, which Daniel understood the kid was dangerous but what was even more frightening was what Chris had told him, the boy had pulled him aside when he got home from the Christmas party and had frantically told the story of what had happened it all sounded fine until Chris started to talk about Demetri and Hawk, how Demetri had forgive Hawk immediately and now they were the best of friends, Chris had about five theories on what Hawk was going to do. Daniel watched Demetri and Hawk practicing, he was like a tiny dancer who was on fire he moves were precise, all his kicks where clean but he saw a flaw something that Demetri clearly did not share, stamina. The fire haired boy was agile, consistent, and strong but where he was getting winded, his breath becoming shallow Demetri was gaining more strength the longer he worked.

Johnny must have made the same observation, moving across the grounds leaving Chris and Mitch to practice a sequence. He suggested they work on their upper body

"I want to see 50 push ups on your knuckles." eyeing both boys "Right now pussies!"

"Yes Sensei" Hawk obeyed, scrambling into the position. Demetri was looking at Johnny with defiance, clearly there was some un resolved animosity that Daniel would have to work out. He did enjoy watching Demetri hold his ground, it drove him to hell and back everything Demetri did it with him but seeing him do it to Johnny was satisfying.

Daniel snapped back to reality when the yelling erupted from the back corners. Sternly telling all of the other kids to say where they were he made his way to the yelling.

"I am your Senesi now, you need to listen to me." Johnny tried to say calmly

"I don't plan on listening to a thing you have to say Mr. Anger issues, honestly it's awfully presumptions of you to think I would just fall into line and do as your command." Demetri exclaimed a fake laugh lacing his voice.

Miguel, Sam and Hawk were all speaking in varied tones, trying to fix the situation but were all just making it much worse.

"That is enough!" Daniel boomed. Everyone fell silent, even Johnny.

"Demetri, Sensei Lawrence is here to teach you, and to be taught you must listen!".

Scoffing "Well, I don't want to be his student."

"Enough" "QUITE" stern verse loud both yelled at the same time. Daniel shook his head at Johnny but pushed on.

"Demetri, you and your friend here will come to practice two hours early tomorrow and you'll clean the mats in the inner Dojo, this is not a request." with that Daniel turned and walked away looking back over his shoulder Johnny Lawrence was giving him a fucking thumbs up. Rolling his eyes and chuckling he made his way over to the other students.

Class pressed on, everyone was doing really nice work, keeping in mind they all almost had their asses handed to them yesterday. Daniel could tell everyone was sore and tried, Johnny looked please, and the group was meshing together much better than they were two hours ago. Finishing the session with a bow at on the deck all the kids trickled out to leave. Again watching Demetri and Hawk he noticed Demetri's hand pressing into shorter boys back encouraging him along, was Demetri going to be spending more time with this boy?

Nine-thrity the next morning Demetri was pulling up in front of Eli's house blaring the horn impatiently. He was already in a grumpy mood, Senesi Lawrence was proving to be a massive thorn in his side.

Eli ran out of the house in Demetri's sweater a little too big draping on him like a shower curtain, Mohawk done meticulously as usual, a piece of toast heavy with nutella was half sticking out of his mouth bouncing a bit as he ran to Demetri's car. He looked cute, very cute this lightened Demetri's foul mood.

"did you plan on wearing my sweater to clean Dojo mats?" he smugly inquired

"No! I was just cold" Eli replied though the toast stuffing his mouth made the words come out muffled and mashed together. Eli clicked his seat belt in and Demetri whipped the car quickly into traffic. 

Eli was eating his toast like a five year old and the nutty _melted chocolate_ was getting everywhere. Demetri looked over to see the thick spread all over Eli's mouth, scar and by some absurd luck on his nose all along the bridge. Eli cleaned off his face clumsily and started stretching and yawning in the seat.

"What, not enough sleep last night?" he said hotly and before Eli could reply he added "Because you fell asleep on face time not 5 minutes in". Demetri was up half of the night figuring out a strategy to get Mr. Lawrence kicked out of Miyagi-Do, which he knew was a stupid waste of time but he wanted to see if he could create an effective plan. Eli didn't reply sometimes Demetri just said things and Eli knew after all these years it was just to hear himself speak.

Demetri pulled into the small gravel parking area in front of the Dojo, putting the car into park Eli stretched again eyes closed, arms outstretched to the car roof, the kind of stretch you do after sleeping for fourteen hours, this time the sweater was riding up his stomach his long lean pale stomach on full display. Demetri got out of the car but patting his back pocket for his wallet, Demetri was always prepared to fuck and there were two packets of single use lube begging to be ripped open. The thought of the lube combined with Eli's contortionist like stretching Demetri felt a tightness in his stomach, readjusting himself in his sweats before walking around the car to the front door of the Dojo. Eli had also hauled himself out of the car.

Demetri unlocked the door and held it open for Eli to come in, forcing Eli to brush up against Demetri, chests grazing. Once inside Demetri made a b-line for the supply closest and grabbed the mat cleaner and a couple of rags. They spent the first 30 minutes cleaning in silence, and then Eli started to make trouble. Resting on his knees he was leaning so far forward his back was arched his ass was popped up and he was spreading his knees to get more leverage to reach the top of the mat.

Demetri growled quietly there was no way Eli wasn't doing this on purpose he could have just scooted forward but no he had to be all stretched out, laid out like a cat in the sun.

Demetri moved to the side of the mat he was working on and now Eli was in perfect view and he could see the Star of David necklace dragging on the floor, the necklace triggered a memory of Eli giving him a blow job for the first time, the way the star was lifting on and off his neck. Demetri check his phone it was only 10:30 practice wouldn't begin for another hour and a half they had loads of time.

Lanky legs carried him over to Eli, he was towering over him. He coughed "Let's take a break, we have loads of time before the session starts." Eli looked up at him and smiled that adorable shy half smile, he crawled back up onto his knees and was about to get up when he felt a large warm hand grip his shoulder firmly Eli looked up blue eyes peaking through thick eye lashes Demetri swept his hand up to cup Eli's neck rough thumb stroking his jaw line.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Demetri asked thumb working its way up Eli's chin to his mouth, rubbing his small lips gently.

"Yeah" Eli replied breathily pressing his lips into Demetri's thumb. Demetri pushed his thumb into Eli's mouth and Eli tipped his head back let his eyes slide shut and sucked for a while. Demetri tugged his thumb out of Eli's mouth string of spit connecting his thumb to Eli's lips hooking his other thumb into his sweats yanked them down, falling around his ankles. His cock wet, and large slapped against his shirt, which reminded him

"take off the sweater, wouldn't want to get it all dirty right?" it wasn't really a question

Eli pulled it up over his head and tossed it beside him, now his chest was completely exposed his necklace sitting just under his collarbone. Demetri reaching out his fingers scratching the back of Eli's neck. With his other hand he took hold of his cock and brought it toward Eli's lips, smearing his precome against Eli's lips he felt himself blushing Eli's lips were glistening, he kept Eli's head in place and continued to rub the head against Eli's lips, Eli looked up at Demetri through those thick eyelashes and started to open his mouth, Demetri wanted to take his time slipping his cock into Eli's warm wet mouth once it was half way Eli sucking lightly he reached up with his smaller hand and wrapped it firmly around the base of Demetri's cock.

Eli set a good rhythm alternating between sucking and pumping, Demetri cup Eli's ear holding his head, taking in his Eli. Eli swallowed around Demetri's cock and kept bobbing his head up and down, taking the cock as deep as he could he could feel Demetri's trimmed hair tickling his face, pulling off for a second still holding the base, he looked up at Demetri, spit and come connecting his cock to Eli's mouth, Demetri shut his eyes feeling the bliss of this moment, Eli kissed and licked around the head dragging his tongue along the underside and suckling lightly on the tip before taking in all back in his throat again.

At this point Daniel, Johnny, Miguel and Chris had been standing at the door for a few minutes. Daniel was in shock momentarily but recovered quickly now it made sense why Demetri and Eli had made up so quickly, crazy little thing called love makes for a serious lack in judgement.

Johnny was looking at Miguel eyebrow raised, he could not give any fucks about what he's just caught the two boys doing, what he's confused about is how in the fuck was his second fighter, badass, flip the script Hawk on his knees for this nerdy pussy. Miguel was trying to avoid Johnny's eye conversation, all he could think about is he's so fucking relived he didn't bring Sam with him for this early start. He's also has one pressing question on his mind, where the fuck had Demetri been hiding that massive cock, all Miguel knew was Hawk was obviously skilled in something other than Karate.

"look at me Eli, I want to see you" Demetri groaned

Eli's eye's shot up and open staring directly at Demetri, seeing those eyes looking at him Demetri clutched Eli's neck and face while starting to thrust deep into his throat, Eli looked away for a second and then back at Demetri, Demetri, felt the pull of his orgasm about to shoot. Eli was now looking a bit frantic the mirror behind Demetri had caught his eye and he made direct eye contact with Sensei Larusso eyes darting around trying to find something, anything else to look at he looked back up at Demetri, his necklace jangling around his neck, and that just sent Demetri over the edge.

"Can you swallow it Eli" he just blinked up at Demetri "come on baby, come on I know you can" Eli shut his eyes slowly and Demetri started to splatter his throat, Eli moved down a bit so the come would fill his mouth, he kept sucking on the head as Demetri finished. He pulled his cock out of Eli's mouth, come and spit spread all over Eli's scar Demetri leaned down grabbed his pants and lifted them up quickly he then kissed his Eli's wet mouth.

Demetri broke out into a wide smirk. Hand playing with Eli's necklace.

"So that's why your forgave him? because he sucks you off? I mean that's pretty valid" Chris said tone even.

Miguel was snickering hand slapped over his face, trying not to erupt in a fit of laughter. Johnny was not helping with this, making obscene cock sucking faces.

"No, you cretin I forgave him because he apologized and apologies can be difficult for autistic people. He sucks me off because he like it."

"Did you two at least clean the mats when you got here?" Daniel questioned

Hawks face was absolutely on fire, it almost matched his hair." He attempted to discreetly grab Demetri's sweater to pull it on and feel less exposed.

"Yes Sensei, we were just taking a break only one mat left."

Daniel nodded and walked back outside where Johnny was howling laughing

"This shit made my whole fucking week, I can't wait to tell Carmen about it"

Miguel shot around at an inhumane speed "Don't you fucking tell my mom Sensei, Hawk still has to be able to come to my house without my grandma harassing him." Laughter bubbling out as he said it.

Practice was long Johnny kept bursting into laughter not being able to breath and having to excuse himself, Eli was avoiding even more eye contact then normal with Daniel and Chris was breathless not from the drills but from telling Mitch what happened.


	2. what are your thoughts on voyeurism?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested fic that I made into the second chapter. Miguel watching Demetri fuck Hawk, much teasing involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so silly to write but I enjoyed it! Also high as a kite writing this. Will likely do another chapter!

Sam and everyone else at Miyagi-do /Eaglefang had heard about what happened on the day Deremtri and Hawk were set to clean the mats. Daniel was concerned the rumors and stories were going to increase tensions between the merging dojo’s but it actually ended up bringing the dojo's together they now all had a common inside joke to share which they were not shy about exploiting everywhere, at the movies as a group, at school, while training the opportunities were truly endless and everyone was taking advantage.

Johnny would absolutely not let up his endless torment and making fun of Hawk, this built his relationship with the Miyagi-do kids they got to know Sensei Lawrence and see how truly hilarious he was, it also helped to see their new sensei relentlessly picking on one of his bets fighters and kids he has a close bond with.

This was a wonderful way to crack the hard wall between the dojo's and let everyone mingle together.

Of course for Hawk students now were coming out of the wood work to ask him questions. At first he thought the younger students were coming to him for skills advice which he was utterly gleeful to give but it was like a massive dog taking a steaming pile of shit in his hair as every time a kid would come up to him and say something like

"Hey Hawk I had a question?" Nathaniel stepped closer so they were only a foot apart

"Sure, do you want to learn the sweeping kick?" he smugly smiled toward the younger fighter

"No, I wanted to ask do you have to train your jaw like you have to train the rest of your body?" he bounced in his spot tapping his legs with his hands

Eli turned toward Nathaniel facing him "What do you mean?" eyebrow cocked smug smile vanished from his face.

"You have to train you body so we can fight for longer periods of time, I'm just wondering if the same applies for being able to suck Demetri's dick?" Nathaniel popped onto the balls of his feet and ran

Eli dashed after him, jumping over all the foliage in the outdoor dojo was proving difficult, Nathaniel cupping his hands around his mouth shouted "I hear his dick is massive so you must be training pretty hard."

He kept running until he hit the screen door of the indoor dojo, just the screen was closed to prevent any bugs from coming in but served so whichever Sensei was in the indoor dojo could see and hear what was happening outside and a good thing too because Nathaniel was about to lose all of his teeth.

"You're a fucking Corpse Nate." shouted Eli a short distance behind.

Nathaniel, retched the screen door open and was almost dry heaving from the chase. "What the hell happened to you pussy?" Johnny walked toward him clapping the kid on the back.

"joking about Hawk sucking dick and now he's going to murder me. probably throw my body in a ditch." he coughed some more out of breath.

Daniel was sitting in the corner of the room with Miguel discussing the art of balance when he looked up at the scene before him. Hawk was standing outside the screen door seething, face deep set with a scowl, Nathaniel inside the dojo with Johnny standing beside him clapping him on the back, laughing.

This was not good at all, and he needed to do damage control.

"Okay chuckles what's so funny? and why is Hawk standing outside of the screen resembling freddy krueger and Nathaniel looks like he can barley breath?" he got up from his position on the floor making his way to the screen.

Johnny replied between bouts of laughter "Nathaniel has some jokes about our little baby and Hawk decided to chase him around the yard. I was just thinking this is a great way to get some cardio in with the Students, they can try to say something to Hawk and we can have Hawk chase them around the yard?"

"What a riveting idea Johnny, yes let's have our whole dojo, teasing Eli to insight an elaborate game of tag where one of the kids might just be murdered." Daniel was now standing right beside Nathaniel on his other side distain on his face.

Nathaniel was feeling rather confident now, flanked by both Sensei's.

Rolling his eyes and sighing Johnny looked at Daniel "okay you don't like the idea." cut off by Miguel snickering in the background. "See" arms raised gesturing to Miguel "Miguel thinks it's a great idea!"

"okay, okay stop none of this is a good idea." putting his hands up then pointing to Hawk "Eli what did Nathaniel say to you?"

"I don't want to repeat it." He growled back looking directly at Nathaniel "Demetri doesn't seem to care if we talk about it!" Nathaniel said defending his actions. 

“Yeah because you aren’t talking about Demetri sucking my cock are you?!” Eli shouted, this was escalating rather quickly and Daniel needed to deuce a plan of action so everyone would regain their composure. 

“Nathaniel you stay in here with Miguel!” Daniel signalled Miguel to get up and stand by Nathaniel, he knew Hawk had a tendency to succumb to his rage and Miguel would be able to fight him off of the younger boy if needed. 

Daniel stepped outside onto the deck, Eli was glued to his spot, nails digging into his hand fuming. 

“Guys! Hey everyone.” Daniel waited for the attention of his students, while Johnny also stepped out onto the deck. 

“Jokes and banter has really bought our dojo’s together and created a unity between us that we haven't previously experienced and that’s wonderful” 

Chris cut Daniel off “yeah I mean what brings a group of kids together better then knowing that one of the best fighters in the group bends over for Demetri” a chorus of laughter rang through the yard. 

Daniel took a glance at Eli his face was flushed hotly in embarrassment, the spiky haired boy was rubbing his knuckles, something Demetri had educated Daniel on being a tell of an impending meltdown. 

“Alright that’s enough, you will treat Hawk with respect, this may just be silly teasing to you.” Pointing at the group dramatically “but this is not funny nor is it a joke for Hawk” just as Daniel finished Johnny shouted menacingly “fucking cool it with the jokes or you guys are going to be forced to do the dog treat game!” Ordered Johnny mischievous smirk spreading across his face. The dog treat game was fucking brutal, he gave each of the kids treats and the dogs from a local scrap metal yard would chase them, Hawk was bitten last time and he still had the scar.

Relief washed over Eli, if Sensei Lawrence told them to calm it down they probably would. It’s not like Eli hated it, he liked that everyone was getting along but when the line between teasing and bullying become blurry he felt like he was falling into an endless drop and couldn’t shake the feeling. 

“Get back to practice NOW 20 more minutes.” Johnny commanded, turning to Hawk “you too Hawk, your dick ridding skills might be pristine but your stamina could use some work!” He winked making his way back into the dojo. 

Eli spluttered eyebrows raised huffing “did you not just say?” Cut off swiftly “Sorry kid old habit, plus” he shrugged “I’m the sensei” 

Eli hooped off the deck passing by Chris and Mitch, he kept his head down, that was embarrassing and he could have worked that out in a less public way he grimaced at his own actions. 

Sam popped up beside him “I’m sorry everyone is being so crude about the whole thing between you and Demetri.” She smile up at him. 

“Don’t worry about it alright, princess!” His face scrunched up. Eyes darting around for Demetri. He’d been trying to get along with Sam ever since the merge happened but it was difficult, he felt like Sam had betrayed Miguel and was the whole reason he got hurt. It had caused some tension between himself and both Miguel and Demetri. Miguel had discussed it with Eli many times and so did Demetri and Eli was working toward understanding why it wasn't fair of him to blame Sam but he still had his moments.

"Well _Hawk_ according to my chats with Demetri you are the one who's the princess!" she laughed mockingly but when she turned toward him her expression softened "I heard about the chewie toy, you know the best way to get the peanut butter smell out would be to wash it stuffed in a hoodie so its protected then let Demetri sleep with it for a few nights and it'll be as good as new."

Eli was frozen, mouth gaping a bit, Demetri told her about their private moments. They had been watching a movie together eating peanut butter cups when tragedy struck, a warm peanut butter cup had fallen on chewie but Eli hadn't noticed a bit preoccupied sitting in Demetri's lap getting the neck kisses that made him feel tingly. Chewie had been tossed aside.

He looked at her for a moment then away again, stuttering out "That's a good idea."

Smiling Sam saw Miguel jogging over to the pair

"You two aren't trying to kill each other are you?" Miguel slotted himself between them arms around both their shoulders.

"No, just having a little chat." She patted Miguel on the chest and went back to her corner to work on her upper body defensive techniques.

Eli had slithered out of Miguel grasp and was getting ready and practice some defensive kicks when Miguel caught up to him. "so what time should I come over?" he asked mouth quirking up at the side.

Eli's brain was like messy scrambled eggs, had he asked Miguel to hang out today? wasn't he hanging out with Demetri tonight? they haven't been alone together for a little while, and Eli thought they were going to be having some 'private time' as Demetri would always put it to his mother.

Miguel caught Eli's dazed and confused expression "Dude? did Demetri not tell you? oh this crazy!" he looked away shaking his head then looked back at Eli nodding.

"I was supposed to come over and hang with you guys, and then Demetri was going to show me, well you know." he walked around Eli so he was standing in front of him.

"No Miguel" Eli hissed "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about man!" he was getting agitated and the skin on his hands suddenly felt too dry. Miguel looking around to make sure nobody was watching got closer to Eli and whispered "Man, Demetri said I could come over and you know watch what you two do together! I need pointers for my first time with Sam and after seeing the two of you in the Dojo the other week I though hey maybe Demetri could teach, we got to talking and he said it would just be easier if he showed me with you. " Miguel finished his ramble looking at Eli.

Eli shifted uncomfortably his face completely drained of colour, rubbing his thumb against his fingers.

"I didn't have this conversation with Demetri." He mumbled but then suddenly his eyes widened, and his face started to heat up, they did have this conversation just a few days ago.

_Eli was sitting in Demetri's lap they have just finished making out and Eli's back was pressed against Demetri's chest._

_"what are your thoughts on voyeurism?" Demetri's steady breath was hitting the back of his neck lightly._

_"um you mean in general or for us?" Eli squirmed._

_"Both, but really I meant for us, How would you feel if someone watched us together?" his nimble hand slithered up Eli's back and squeezed his shoulder. Eye's affixed to the TV screen Eli wet his lips_

_"Yeah alright Demetri, that could be fun."_

_"Do you want to try next week?" Demetri laughed softly._

_"You know what Dem, Yeah let's do it next week." ground his ass back into Demetri's crotch._

Eli didn't think Demetri would actually set it up, especially with fucking Miguel.

"Fuck off, Miguel it's not happening." turning away from Miguel, the burn of embracement, pink spreading wildly across his body.

"It's not like I wanna watch for myself this is for educational purpose."

"Fucking Nerd Shit." snorting he rolled his eyes, biting his lip

"so is that a yes?" Miguel replied

Demetri popped up "Well, Obviously" sly smirk upturning the corners of his mouth.

"Miguel you can come over right after practice." he was standing beside Eli now squeezing his shoulder.

Miguel nodded his head and jogged over to Sam.

"You can back out if you want, Eli?"

"If I wanted to back out dude, I would" turning to look Demetri excitement was ringing in his ears.

Sensi Lawrence dropped Miguel off at Demetri's. Pulling up Miguel saw Eli's motorcycle was already there Miguel wondered how long it had been there and better yet what had Hawk and Demetri been doing in that time. He sent a quick text to let them know he was here in the group chat which Demetri replied to quickly **_"doors unlocked come upstairs to my room sit on the couch."_**

Hearing Miguel coming inside his feet falling against the stairs Eli was filled with a child like giddiness there was something so foreign and exciting about getting fucked in front of your best friend by your childhood best friend.

Miguel sunk into the couch only a couple of feet away from the pair, Demetri had his legs open and with Eli jammed inbetween knees on the cold hardwood floor, definitely not as comfortable as the high quality mats in the dojo. Eli was half naked Demetri's cock in his mouth. This was the same song and dance Miguel already got to witness but he wasn't complaining about seeing it again. Eli must have showered when he got here, his hair was down and fluffy parted down the center, he just noticed the red was fading to a pink.

Demetri squeezed Eli's shoulder and tapped him gently fingers caressing the side of Eli's neck which was covered in light bruises from hickeys developing. Eli pulled back a string of spit mixed with precome attached Eli's mouth to the head of Demetri's cock.

Demetri patted the bed encouragingly, and Eli scrambled up, tugging his shirt off in the process and tossing it on the floor. Demetri grabbed his face and peppered kisses along his cheek bones, nose and jaw, finally reaching Eli's mouth they melted together perfectly. With a ping Miguel realization this is what he wanted with Sam, this was a well orchestrated display of love.

Eli was getting a little rough biting and trying to shove his tongue into Demetri mouth, Demetri firmly held the back of Eli's head and broke away

"Do you consent?" Demetri was looking serious now

"Yes" Eli answered quickly leaning in to kiss Demetri again.

"Lay down on your stomach Eli, were going to show Miguel how to open up someone's hole the right way."

Eli laid on his stomach, and started arching his back, rubbing his face against the soft sheets. Demetri grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the night stand and got behind Eli. Looking over at Miguel he signaled him to come closer with a wave, Miguel was sitting on the arm rest of the couch about a foot away from Demetri now.

Demetri grabbed a pillow and slid it under Eli's hips making his back arch a bit more, long slender hands took hold of Eli's ass and Demetri spread him apart both thumbs grazing the edge of the smallers hole, Eli keened at the touch he pushed his hips further apart so Demetri wouldn't have to hold him open so much. Miguel was awestruck by Hawk's behaviour, he thought this was going to be vigorous fighting for control, but Eli was pretty pliant to do want Demetri wanted, clearly Eli desired the same things.

Demetri turned to Miguel, clearing his throat "I like to start by rubbing the lube around the hole, making your partner sensitive and wanting for it. like this." he squeeze a generous amount on the cleft of Eli's ass and they both watched in run down Demetri's thumb started to rub it around Eli's hole, Eli shoved back a bit into the touch. "see." Demetri nodded to Miguel "Everyone likes to be teased but Eli here loves it." voice dripping with smugness. Miguel laughed at that.

Demetri started to circle Eli's hole with two fingers, then started pushing them in, Eli shoved his hips back again and Demetri starting moving them in and out quickly, then slowly alternating speeds. Eli was moaning into the mattress muffled but Miguel's felt his own ears turn pink, he kind of sounded similar to how he sounded when they were training. While was Eli lost in his own pleasure Demetri whispered some advice to Miguel

"let your partner guide you, Eli always pushes back when he wants it hard, don't forget to move your fingers like this" he pulled his fingers out of Eli which trigger an annoyed gasp "what the fuck Dem?"

"Oh be patient, it'll just be a second" Demetri held his hand up to Miguel palm up displaying the "come hither" finger motion, and then opening and closing his fingers like scissors. Gabbing hold of Eli's ass he slid his fingers back in and continued his finger fucking.

"Eli, do you want to ride?" Demetri was squeezing his hip, firmly. Eli glanced back, face flushed dusty hickeys scattering his neck, Eli got impossibly more red, blotches creeping down his body when his eyes met Miguel's. Eli forgot he was completely naked while Demetri had everything but pants on and Miguel was completely dressed.

"Uh yeah, Dem, Yeah I'll ride." He stuttered out, Demetri hurriedly took his shirt and boxers off, cock hitting his stomach with a wet slap. Miguel's eye's widen and he looked at Demetri a little shocked, he was too far away both at the Dojo and when he first got here to see this thing in all its glory

"Holy fucking shit dude." Miguel couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of him. "Are you sure you want that thing in you Hawk?"

Eli growled back, he nudged Demetri's shoulder and the Skelton boy leaned back against the head board. Eli got into his lap and stated looking around the bed perplexed. "Where the fuck is the lube Dem?" hands moving the extra clothes and blankets discarded around the bed.

"eager to get started baby" Demetri teased his hand drawing circles on Eli's upper thigh there was a little fold from the way he was sitting with his hips spread.

Miguel shook the bottle handing it toward Eli, Eli met his eyes for a second before snatching it away and pouring it onto Demetri's cock ,Demetri jerked his cock lazily a couple of times while Eli came forward hand resting on Demetri's shoulder other hand meeting Demetri's, Demetri rubbed his cock against Eli's hole and then let Eli take over holding it from the base Eli slowly started to guide it into his hole, Demetri's hand was back to gripping Eli's hip. Once Demetri's cock was inside Eli's warmth it was like time froze, Eli was just sitting there for a second and Miguel was again wide eyed, disbelief littered his face.

Eli started bouncing setting himself a good rhythm, his moans started off soft but quickly exploded into loudness, again he sounded a bit like he did when he was fighting. Miguel would have to tell Sensei Lawrence all about this.

Demetri put both his hands on Eli's hips helping to give more leverage while Eli kept fucking himself on Demetri.

Demetri's cock was tightly secured in Eli he could feel the walls clenching on him, he started trusting up into Eli trying to hit Eli's special spot, increasing speed, and harshly slamming into Eli's prostate. The most obscene noises were coming out of Eli's mouth.

"harder, Dem, harder." he absolutely whined . Leaning down for a kiss Demetri captured his panting mouth, Eli was pushing down and Dem jerking his hips up Eli pulling his mouth away from the sloppy kiss

"Demetri, I want to come!" his voice heady and desperate.

Demetri's veiny hand engulfed Eli's cock and setting a pace to match his own cock. Eli's cock gushed all over Demetri's hand leaving a pool of come on his stomach.

Demetri roughly grabbed Eli's hips and fucked into him four more world shattering times before coming. Pulling himself out Miguel watched as come started to leak out of Eli's pink hole.

"Holy shit" Miguel gapped like a fish out of water.

Eli collapsed against Demetri, turned his head and with his voice muffled by Demetri's chest

"I hope you learned something Miguel, that's some real nerdy shit, needing to observe. I'm surprised you didn't take notes." trying to be as clever as possible.

"How would you know if I took notes you were high on your boys cock here!" Miguel playfully snarked back.

"Whatever!" Eli rolled his eyes.

Miguel started walking out of the room but before rounding out of the door he quipped "You're never going to live this down. See you at practice, el serpiente!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Hawk blurted out 

"You ruined my post orgasm peace Miguel!" Demetri shouted.

Distantly you could hear Miguel busting into a fit of laughter.


	3. Caught by Kyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyler catches Demetri and Hawk having sex at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was silly and fun. Eli has some fun on his own this chapter!

Ever since Hawk joined Eagle Fang and subsequently merged with Miyagi-Do Kyler had been harassing him at school not quite like it used to be, but Kyler was enjoying getting to take Eli down a few pegs. Ever since that in house tournament battle to the death bullshit with Brucks, seeing the kid with the stupid fucking lip scar beating his friend never sat right with him.

Kyler wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but Tory was, Tory is incredibly observant, she had to be living in the situation she was, playing the parent while her mother was sick. Kreese had convinced the school to let Tory back in what with Hawk being allowed in school while he was responsible for breaking Demetri's arm, he had made the case that it was unfair to keep a child in her situation away from education, while he didn't totally convince them to let her back in she was allowed to come by to pickup and drop off work. 

With that, her most watchful eyes she has come to notice some things about her old fighting pal Hawk, it was actually Miguel who brought it up first, while the pair was still dating Miguel had mentioned on a date that Hawk and Demetri seemed to have a very interesting relationship. Apparently he had always noticed that they had something unique between them but he could never fully put his finger on it.

Now that Tory had heard the whispers the puzzle came together, there was something going between those two, before the fight, before Hawk flipped sides she wouldn't have said anything it wouldn't have felt right but after the way Hawk betrayed Cobra Kia nothing was off limits including telling Kyler and the other boys in Cobra Kai what she had heard around the halls.

She walked down the hall power in her strut, eye narrowing once they met with the sight of random kids. She was nearing a corner when she overheard something very interesting a deep excited voice traveled right to her ears.

"Yeah so both Sensei's show up at the dojo with me and Miguel Sensei Larusso opens the door and Hawk is on his knees sucking Demetri off. Demetri makes full eye contact with us and keeps going. Sensei Lawrence is about to die cracking up, Miguel was in shock for 5 seconds before also almost cracking up and Sensei Larusso he was in shock, after they finish Sensei Lawrence is roasting the fuck out of Hawk, and Sensei Larusso is just says to the two of them 'Um did you two at least do the mat cleaning' It was hilarious, also seeing Hawk on his knees like that for Demetri, all I'm saying is I get why Demetri forgave him for the arm."

"What? No the arm was super fucked up and Demetri shouldn't forgive him"

"Dude unlimited blowjobs? He can be pissed about the arm that's valid but honestly his dick is pretty big it's not a walk in the park to you know." he mimed sucking a dick pressing his tongue against his cheek "suck that thing, I'd forgive Hawk is all."

" yeah I would forgive him too."

Agreement rumbled throughout the group. This information while not shocking to Tory was pretty solid, she had started recording and caught most of the conversation on her phone. Now she would just have to show it to Kyler and the other Cobra Kai's payback is a fucking bitch and it looks like Hawk is the new bitch of Miyagi-Do.

She weaved through the halls quickly, she wasn't technically supposed to be on school grounds if she wasn't collecting or dropping off her work. She spotted Kyler and a couple of other Cobra's crowded under the staircase, it was a good spot to hide and you wouldn't know someone was there unless you were really looking, a good spot for Kyler to do his lurking, the wall pointing toward the back parking lot was all windows like a greenhouse, it was easy to see out but a bit more difficult to see in.

Tory made her way quickly and soundlessly over to the group

"Hey!" she was leaning against the wall, foot propped up 

Kyler whipped around "Dude you fucking freaked me" looking her up and down in a way that made her want to throw up the apple she ate earlier this morning. She grimaced and turned took in the rest of the group contemplating, deciding if she was really going to do this.

"I have something I think you just might find amusing." she winked then reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone, opening it to the camera roll she turned it toward Kyler. He hit the play button and the video began it was a little muffled but he heard the gist. Hawk on his knees for that nerd bitch.

"Fucking wild!"

His laughter rung out loudly bouncing off the walls in the small space under the stairs. Tory was smirking, this was perfect Kyler looks almost gleeful with his new information. It wouldn't be long before the whole school knew about it. The group broke out into a low chatter about practice this afternoon. Until one of the guys cut them all off,

"Look, it's the faggots now!" pointing to Hawk and Demetri coming up from the parking lot toward the school, their hands were brushing together, Eli looked around a couple of times to see if anyone was looking before abruptly stopping forcibly he snatched a fist full of Demetri's shirt tugging him down, their noses bumped Demetri's hand rested gently on Eli's shoulder, his lips just above Eli's before placing a gentle kiss before pulling away and smiling, he walked a few feet ahead before turning back to offer his hand behind him palm facing the sky, Eli grasped his hand and Demetri squeezed it twice, leading him into the school.

Concealed by their hiding spot Demetri and more importantly Hawk thought that little moment was more or less private.

"Meet me in the science club room in an hour and forty five minutes." Demetri winked squeezed Eli's shoulder and sauntered off toward his class.

"I-I-what!" He spluttered out barely able to form a sound, hot embarrassment flushing down his face. Rubbing his rough knuckles with his thumb, pressing his index finger lightly into his top lip before walking off to his own class. He didn't see Kyler, Tory or any of the other goons from Cobra Kai too lost in his own world.

Kyler looked over to Tory, twisted look on his face "You know which room the nerd club is?"

"Its 305" she smirked looking over to the group, was she setting a plan in motion, a toxic plan? yes? would Miguel hate her for it? probably. She didn't care right now, she just wanted revenge for that shit Hawk pulled at the Larusso house fight. She looked over to the boys gossiping like a bunch of twelve years olds.

"should we go and hide in the room or come after they get into it?"

"Oh! we wait for them to get into in, then I'm gonna come in." Kyler was pretending to take a photo. The group was laughing again. Over the next hour and half Tory almost forgot everything that was going on at home in this moment she was just a girl flirting with some cute guys that she fought with at their Karate dojo, everything was just normal. The rose colour glasses got ripped off with the sound of snickering

"come on boy's off to class I've got a little video to take!" he was almost giddy stomping up the steps.

Eli was pacing in the hall bouncing on the balls on his feet. If he was too early Demetri would never stop teasing him about it. He was excited, ever since their little voyeurism engagement with Miguel the thought of having sex and getting caught was frequently on Eli's mind.

Eli couldn't hold off any longer and walked into the club room trying to appear as causal as possible, surprised to see that Demetri wasn't even in room yet, his phone chimed loudly there was a text from Demetri

**_"Take your clothes off and lay on the couch I'm just finishing up some stuff in the computer lab. I'll be there soon, don't come without me. ;)"_ **

Eli quickly looked around no one was in the room but he suddenly felt so exposed, did Demetri want him to touch himself before he got there? Eli could do that. He walked over to the thermostat and turned it up, being cold and naked was the worst. Pulling his shoes and pants off but leaving his red hoddie on Eli went to grab the lube he'd been keeping in his backpack leaving it on the couch. He wanted to take his time and really work himself open, something he recently discovered he really likes, Demetri didn't know about his new little obsession with fingering himself and having some private time to bask in it before Demetri came would be nice.

He laid back on the couch and ran his hands down his body over this hoddie rubbing his finger against his scar he hiked his hoddie up uncovering his stomach and chest, his eyes fluttering closed and his back arched as he brushed past a sensitive nipple, he circled around the nipple gently and let out a hot single breath.

His mind starts to wander, imagining, that it was Demetri's hands on him long nimble fingers that always knew just what to do at just the right time, he shivered. He thought of Demetri between his legs, naked and smirking, tongue and lips pressing warm kisses all over him.

Eli's legs fell open and continued to trail his fingers down lower and lower. He bypassed his weeping cock and slowly let one finger drag over his puckered hole. He pulled away and whimpered, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube he warmed it up on his fingers before letting them return to his ass. Gingerly he started rubbing his finger around the rim, and sliding it in.

Before long, Eli had two fingers inside himself and was moaning rather loudly, remembering what Demetri said **_don't come without me_** he kept edging himself while imagining what Demetri would do when he found him like this. keeping up with his edging game he did not hear the door click open over the wet sound of his fingers entering his hole. Nor does he hear Demetri lightly laughing over a particularly good thrust which bumps his fingers against his prostate just so perfectly. 

"Ugh Dem"

He moans high and whiny, breath coming out in quick chocked off pants.

Then he hears Demetri chuckling a little louder this time. He turns his head toward the door and opens his eyes slowly, fingers still slotted inside him.

"Do you need some help?" Demetri's voice is cool and even like fresh water coming down a stream. Demetri wastes no time moving toward Eli, striping his own clothes off quickly before slipping into the space between Eli's open legs. Reaching his hand toward Eli "Hand me the lube." Eli hurried stretched up his pale stomach and dusty pink nipples on display and grabs the lube from where he tossed it above his head, handing it to Demetri. Smirking Demetri pops the cap and starts lathering his cock in it.

"Can we fuck like this?" hand trailing down Eli's chest and stomach. "With me above?" eyebrow lifted he added "I can fuck you on your stomach if you'd like that better?" he smiled warmly, Demetri never wanted to pressure Eli into anything he didn't feel completely comfortable doing.

"No,No like this!" desperation laced Eli's voice and seeing Demetri's face breakout into a devilish smirk embarrassed him, flushing him pink. Demetri's hand harshly gripped Eli right below his ass tipping his hips so his hole was perfectly in view, slick from the earlier fingering Demetri grabbed his own slicked up cock and guided it to Eli's little puckering hole. Tapping the cock head against Eli's hole he asked again

"Are you ready?" his voice was raspy.

"yeah." Eli stuttered in reply.

Demetri slowly sunk his cock into Eli, going deeper until he was buried in that tight warm cave Demetri had one hand lifting Eli's leg up spreading him further and more open his other hand pressing into the couch beside Eli's head. Looking down his eyes met Eli's hazy gaze, his hole squeeze Demetri's cock tightly. Demetri leaned down onto his elbows until his face was just a couple of inches away from Hawk's, Pressing his forehead into Eli's they were both flushed pink and a little sweaty, Demetri trust his hips into Eli.

_"fuck"_ Their noses pressed together Eli swallowed hard and inhaled sharply taking some of the air swirling between them into his lungs.

Demetri set a slowly but steady rhythm thrusting his cock deep into Eli, their foreheads still pressed together Eli tilted his head up his whole spine arching as Demetri's kept hitting his prostate. Demetri wet his lips and dragged his tongue along Eli's their mouths moving together messily, slipping his tongue over to trace Eli's scar then back into Eli's mouth he began sucking Eli's tongue as he was rocking his hips deeply into Eli.

Pulling away from the kiss there was a sheen of sweat covering Eli, creating little pools in his collarbones, Demetri inched his cock almost fully out and looked at the display before him Eli was all splayed out his legs parted the flush from his face had spread all the way to his stomach, his cock was leaking come too.

Demetri grasped Eli's thighs bent his legs back up again, slamming into Eli rough, his thighs were quivering in Demetri's skeleton hands, Eli was clenching down hard on Demetri's cock. Demetri felt his orgasms rippling through him the whole room falling away it was just him and Eli, eyes screwed shut Eli dug his nails into Demetri's wrist his vision was going white hot his orgasm right within reach, Demetri wrapped the hand Eli's nails were digging into around Eli's cock and pumped him teasingly slowly though that didn't matter

_"Oh fuck, Dem!"_ Eli's hips jerked suddenly his cock was pulsing come all over Demetri's hand a second later.

_"Holy fucking shit dude."_ Demetri pulled out, come rushing out of Eli on to the couch, Demetri cupped Eli's face, still slotted between his leg and kissed him hard. Breaking away Demetri ran his hand down Eli's neck to his shoulder, wet with sweat.

His lips brushed lightly against Eli's ear, pulling away "I think that was our best fuck yet." Eli still drunk on his orgasm licked his dry lips and nodded eyes sliding shut.

"This shit is priceless." A snide voice echoed through the room shattering the fuzzy cloud high Demetri and Eli were currently taking pleasure in.

Demetri got off the couch and was frozen mouth agape, Kyler was standing in the door phone turned horizontally, like he had been taking a photo or video. After his few seconds of processing Demetri snapped into reality grabbing his clothes and Eli's off the floor tossing some onto the couch and quickly throwing his own clothes back on . Eli's eyes were darting all over the room and he was worrying his lip between his teeth as he pulled his hoodie on and his pants.

Kyler walked into the room, "Always knew that you would be a bottom bitch! and for this nerdy shit! that's fucking priceless." Kyle repeated

Eli lunged forward, but Demetri stopped him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Kyler's laugher rung out, it was like nails on a chalk board it make Eli's skin prickle uncomfortably.

"so here's the thing, I've got it on video, I mean as much as I could without throwing up. Man your ass must fucking hurt with that thing going in it." Kyler sneered walked around the science club, flicking random projects.

"well" Kyler dragged out the L's, tapping his fingers against the glass of one of the display cases. "what are you going to offer me?"

Eli was fully flung into reality now his bubble of bliss popped loud and hard. Rolling his eyes "What do you mean?"scowling, but his hand did creep up to his scar rubbing it lightly. Kyler looked him up and down scoffing, that rubbing his lip that was all Eli, no Hawk in sight even with the hair.

"What are you going to offer me for this video?" shaking the phone in his hands, coming back around to stand in front of them.

"I'm sure you don't want the whole school to see you on your back? getting dicked down?" he was eyeing both Demetri and Hawk, Hawk was tittering on the edge and if Demetri didn't do something soon Eli was definitely going to blow-up.

Normally Demetri would have tried to talk his way out of this, joke, play devils advocate, manipulate the situation, offer something of value but he decided today he'd take a page out of his new Sensei book. Before Kyler could even react Demetri kicked him in the chest and then swept his legs Kyler fell clean on his back with a thud,

"I see Kreese still isn't teaching you any defense." he muttered while stumbling over Kylers curled up body he grabbed the cell phone.

Kyler was moaning on the floor, Eli was staring at the laid out Kyler before him eyes widening with pride which came over him like a title wave, Demetri had used the same set of moves Eli used on him back at the comic book store not too long ago, though it felt like a lifetime ago for Eli.

"Let's go Eli!" Demetri was already standing at the door impatient to flee the scene, Eli bit his lip swiftly kicked Kyler in the side and ran out of the room Demetri running after him. They were both laughing so hard their chests felt like they might explode but they kept running until they hit the stairs Hawk jumped off one landing to another Demetri shook his head at that always wanting for the risk , Hawk did love a little risk. Once Demetri made it to the bottom of the stairs they ran outside.

"SO are you going to throw the phone in the water?" Eli was pumped full of adrenaline, bouncing around.

"No, we are going to see if there is any cobra kai information on it!" Eli raised his eyebrow confused

"You know some stuff on the All Valley perhaps, and I'll destroy whatever video is on the phone." Demetri explained then quickly took out his phone and texted Sam asking her to pick them up he knew she had back to back free periods this afternoon.

Eli was jumping around practicing back flips and high kicks, and Demetri was trying to hold his laughter in but he was bursting at the seams. The kicks were just fine, it was just that Eli was wincing every time he opened his legs too far.

"Stop laughing at me Demetri or I will murder you!" he threatened.

Demetri stood up strolled over and squeezed Eli's shoulder. "Oh I'm sure you will, I think the fuck gave you a good stretch don't you think?" he teased whispering into the shell of Eli's ear. 


	4. try to keep quiet Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Demetri are trying not to be too loud fucking in the closet at Moon's second party but a group of kids from the Dojo end up catching them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested the other day and I loved it so much I had to do it right away.

Moon was throwing a party and it was the talk of the school that Friday afternoon. Her parents were going out of town and there was a loud buzzing in the air as soon as the news broke. Moon was notorious for throwing Ragers, the food was always interesting, the music set a great vibe and Moon never skimped out on the alcohol and snacks, being a rich girl with very chill parents had a lot of perks.

Everyone who knew anyone who had an invite was begging to go. Moon had much to her own dismay to become much more exclusive about who came to her parties since the last one, that meant absolutely no Cobra Kai's were invited. Moon was so proud of Hawk, he moved on from all that toxic energy and with cleansing himself of that toxicity they were able to grow closer again. Their friendship was a much better success than the attempt at love the previous year. Moon was one of the people who Daniel had actually brought into the dojo to help make some peace between Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang.

Essentially everyone except the Cobra Kia's were invited or were planning to come with a friend who was invited.

Bert and Nate were both bragging to their friends in the hallway

"We both got invited to her last party, it was crazy, we had a dance battle and then the cops showed up seriously totally cool!" Nate was almost running out of breath speaking so quickly. The pair had every right to brag Moon never invited people in the grades below to her parties and this party was no different excluding of course Nate and Bert.

Hawk was jumping off the staircase landing right in front of Sam and Miguel who were speaking in hushed voices

"El Serpienete" Hawk and Miguel did their hand shake, while Sam looked irritated

"What's wrong princess?" Hawk smirked at her "Daddy said you can't go to the party?"

"Hawk come on!" Miguel rubbed Sam back glaring at Hawk.

"alright, alright. Seriously what's wrong?" He looked between the couple confused.

"I'm just worried the Cobra Kai's might show up to Moon's party." she looked up at Miguel, he then tightly smiled at Hawk.

"Why would you think that?" Hawk raised his eyebrows moving in a little closer so he could lower his voice.

"Don't get offended" Miguel added quickly.

"Because it's what Cobra Kai's do, I'm sorry Hawk but when you were with them the dojo and my house were both trashed and I don't want us to ruin Moon's party." she was picking at the side of her nail sighing.

"They aren't going to come and if they do we'll just beat their asses, Princess!" Hawk smirked at her.

"Yeah really helpful." Miguel gave him a dirty look, but that quickly evaporated and a small laugh tumbled out of his mouth. His eyes widening expressively.

They both started laughing hysterically, they could communicate through eye contact and both Demetri and Sam found it very annoying.

Hawk was holding his side a stitch had formed running along him like a jagged zipper, trying to catch his breath

"we need to bring anything for tonight?"

"nah man, just ourselves maybe some vodka if you can swing it." Miguel took note that Sam had walked over to Demetri a decent few feet away. Leaning in he whispered

"you could bring some weed."

"I've got like 10 jointed hidden under my bed." Eli grinned

"Sweet." Miguel and Eli shoulder tapped once more before Demetri walked right up to them gaggle of other kids from the Dojo following him.

Hawk grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him in for a hug, before forcibly yanking him by the nape of his neck for a kiss. Their lips met and for a second Hawk lost his power, letting Demetri press his lips softly into Eli's, his tongue darting across where their lips met. Hawk came back into the kiss assertively, trying to take control and Demetri let him. Finally Hawk pulled away eyes scanning the group a couple of the guys looked away quickly when Hawk's eyes met theirs.

Hawk always put on this swagger a fake confidence, it was a part of his mask, he wanted to be seen as in control that not only applied to Karate but to his relationship with Demetri. Demetri was fine with that, he never felt the need to tell people he was in control, it came through via his actions, and his ability to problem solve, to work through issues. So if Eli needed to kiss him hard in front of their friends to feel safe and secure that didn't bother Demetri at all.

Moon's house was overflowing with people, kids sitting outside on the lawn, on top of their cars, in the drive way, yelling, the music was traveling all across the house and outside. The Karate Kids made their way up the stone steps and broke through the crowd into the house. Moon was zooming around greeting people offering vegan snacks, mini mac and vegan cheese muffins? sounded disgusting to Hawk the texture alone he imagined would be revolting. Hawk had a very specific food sensory needs and all the choices of many things that might disgust him was making his stomach turn.

Demetri's hot breath wisped over the shell of Hawk's ear. "I have some arrow root cookies on me do you want one?"

Arrow root cookies were some of the blandest cookies around with barely any flavouring they had a slight vanilla taste if that, but for Eli they were a safe food, a comfort food and Demetri having them on him right now just for Eli was making Eli feel incredibly safe, a warm feeling was fanning out across his body.

"alright, I'll take one if you've got one." Hawk didn't meet Demetri's eyes. Reaching into his pocket Demetri pulled out a little plastic packet, unwrapping it and handing a cookie to Hawk. Hawk ate the cookie covering his mouth a bit, he was overly self aware of how chewing might attract someone to look at his scar. Demetri nodded toward a group of their friends and the pair of them went to socialize.

Demetri was starting to get bored and parties were fun there's no denying it but after the first hour it became mind numbing , drunk people making out, drunk people laughing too loudly, drunk people singing too loudly, the scent of alcohol mixed with weed with a sprinkle of sweaty teenagers made for a sensory overload horror show, if it was all getting tiresome for Demetri it was certain Hawk wasn't having the best time either. Demetri scanned the large living room for a electric purple mohawk. They had dyed it just last weekend together and the colour was a new personal favourite it brought out the pink and blue cool tones of Eli's skin. His gaze landed on a purple Mohawk weaving through the living room toward the exist to the hallway. Demetri briskly moved toward the purple blob, never letting his eyes lose his target.

Eli rounded a corner and Demetri promptly followed. Hawk was standing back pressed against the wall in the hallway resting his knuckle against his scar and rubbing it absently mindedly. His eyes where down cast, he looked far away.

Demetri came closer leaning his head in toward ELi's

"are you okay ?" his hand met Eli's shoulder and he squeezed not removing his hand just holding the shoulder

"yeah, it's just a-a lot in there you know?" he sighed noise was a really specific type of trigger for Hawk and whether it was over stimulating or not depended on this plethora of different pieces but this party was definitely hitting that middle ground.

Hawk peered up at Demetri, the hand on his shoulder was calming and the buzzing across his body started to subside. He check the hall, scanning for other people, when he saw that nobody else was around his arms snaked tightly around Demetri's neck, anxious breath misted across Demetri's chest. Spindly arms wrapped around Hawk's waist, Demetri pulled their bodies together, feeling Eli's short breaths lengthen into a normal pattern the longer they hugged.

Eli lifted his head off of Demetri's chest, an overwhelming urge to kiss washed over him. Standing on his toes ever so slightly, Demetri's hand skimmed down Eli's face until his thumb rested against those thin lips the rest of his fingers gathered under Eli's chin tilting his face up, Demetri brushed his lips against Eli's, a ragged puff of air entered his mouth, their lips connected roughly.

Their tongues were rubbing together lips moving sloppily. Hawk bumped his nose into Demetri's affectionately, sighing into the kiss, Eli's warm soft tongue poked at the edge of Demetri's mouth, parting his lips Eli's tongue darted to Demetri's mouth rolling their tongues together Demetri deepend the kissing swirling his tongue against Eli's, whining into Demetri's mouth Hawk pushed his hips up for some friction. Demetri felt a thrill zap through him, one of his hands traced down Hawk body forcefully grabbing his plump ass in his hand his shoved Hawk's body into his, their cocks bumped together. Eli whimpered "fuck Dem, Fuck" Demetri teased Eli rolling their hips roughly together. Eli was just moaning into Demetri's mouth their fore heads pressed together, Demetri was hungry with desire.

"why don't we find somewhere a little more private and you can cum on my cock?"

Hawk laced his fingers with Demetri's and dragged him like he was a rag doll to a door slightly down the hall. He opened the door quickly pushed Demetri inside and shut it flicking the knob lock. It was a closet, pretty deep and wide but a closet none the less. Before Demetri could even take in the space fully Eli was stripping out of his pants, shoving the rough jeans and his briefs to the floor, his oversized t-shirt and tighter fitting long sleeve met the pile quickly.

His cock curved toward his stomach the tip was glistening with precum. Demetri's eyes traveled the length of Eli's body before stepping into Eli's space grasping his cock. Demetri started to stroke gently his hand came up to the tip which he rubbed lightly with his thumb before gliding back down to the base giving a squeeze.

"Dem if you don't get in me soon, I'm going to come just from this." Eli whined, hand clinging to the collar of Demetri's flannel.

"You have to try to keep quite though Eli, unless you want all our friends to hear how you like to be fucked." Demetri deadpanned.

Hawk looked away for a second then back at Demetri who was striping out of his clothes, taking his sweet time Eli backed up until he bumped into the wall, leaning into it for support. Demetri was folding his cloths neatly and Hawk chuckled "nerd shit."

"what was that Hawk?" Demetri quirked his eyebrow turning around to face Eli, who mouth went dry. Demetri's cock was full, hard and tilting slightly to one side. A breathy moan passed through Eli's lips. Demetri had grabbed some lube packets out of the pocket of his jeans and placed him on the shelf just above his head. Looking back at Eli whose face was flushing pink

"you act like you've never seen my cock before" he was standing right in front of Eli his fingers lightly ghosting along Eli's side before his finger tips dug in pulling Eli's body taut against his own, swiftly he took hold of Eli cock, grasping him from the just below the tip which was bumping against his mid shaft, and pumped his hand up and down lazily, with his teeth he ripped the edge of the lube packet open and drizzled just enough so their cocks could slip together smoothly.

Spreading the lube around Hawk was whining loudly desperate to feel Demetri against him. Stroking their cocks together quickly, Demetri watched Eli's eyes flutter closed, his head hitting the wall. Slowly Demetri trusted his hips into Eli's while dragging his hand up and down their cocks.

Eli was begging nosily"I need to cum, I need to cum" his hands in Demetri's hair tugging. The only other noises to be heard in the closet were Demetri's soft moans and the vulgar squelching noise the lube mixed with Eli's precum was making while Demetri continued his teasing. He squeezed the base of Eli's cock before letting it go, his precum was dripping onto the floor.

"Turn around baby" Demetri guiding him by the hips, his hand squeezed Eli's shoulder before drifting it down to the small of Eli's back, he pressed in with his palm and Eli bent over enough where his hole was visible. Demetri got onto his knees and spread the cleft out until Eli's pink rosebud was on display, he blew some air onto it and watched in amusement chucking when it opened and closed, Eli shivered his body covered in a layer of goose bumps at the tickle of air.

"remember try to keep quiet Eli!" Demetri mumbled while grinning.

Demetri spat on to Eli's hole and worked it into the fleshy rim with his index finger a second later his tongue was flush against Eli's hole licking in broad flat swipes the air felt thick and warm whiny pants echoed in the closet, Demetri started delving his tongue into Eli's hole sharp precise licks. Eli shifted his ass back into Demetri's face and was loudly sniffling, having Eli so eager set something off in Demetri, he pulled back before biting Eli's ass cheek then spread Eli as far as he would go.

Little hole was winking at him opening and closing Demetri plunged his tongue into the sweet entrance. Sloppily Demetri spat on the little cave again, before diving in, circling with his tongue lapping directly over the opening, Eli's forearms were roughly against the wall trying to hold himself up. He was whining, and whimpering and crying out loudly the coil in his stomach was wound so tight and his cock was weeping precum onto the floor. Demetri massaged his tongue all over the hole rolling it and swirling it drool leaking out of the sides of his mouth coating Eli's hole ,making Eli keen for more

"fuck dude, please, more" he mewled loudly ,Demetri's full lips kissed his hole one last time before pulling away.

Meanwhile Miguel was walking around the living room searching for Hawk. A bunch of the guys were asking where the weed was and Miguel had said with Hawk but nobody was able to find him so they all started looking around.

"Where the hell did that Mohawk bitch go?" Chris asked

"I haven't seen Demetri in a while either maybe they're together?" Nate suggested

Demetri wrapped his arm around Eli's waist and pulled him up against himself. Eli arched his ass into Demerti's cock, which slipped between Eli's ass causing him to moan and writhe against his partners cock.

Demetri coated his fingers in some lube before he brought them to Eli's hole, he traced the entrance before pushing his finger in curling them up against Eli's prostate. Eli cried out so in such a needy way loud way Demetri's cock twitched excitedly with lust.

"get inside me now Demetri" Eli's voice was heady and demanding. Demetri vigorously finger fucked Eli stretching him as quickly as possible. Once he felt a comfortable stretch along the rim he grabbed hold of his cock, Eli was leaning against the wall his back arched so beautifully his supple ass popped out and his sweet little pink hole was on display begging Demetri to sink his cock inside. He fed his cock into Eli's hole, until he was buried inside, Eli felt impossibly full in this position, Demetri's hand was splayed against Eli's stomach, Eli frantically pressed his hands into the wall his hole clutching on to the cock inside him.

Demetri took hold of Eli's hip with his other hand and started to snap his hips forward and back setting a fierce pace, he was plowing into Eli's prostate with every single thrust and everything Eli could hear was muffled. Demetri's gangly fingers where digging so deep into Eli's hip that little bruises were forming. Eli's walls were holding him so tightly every time his hips pulled back Eli bared down, Demetri was feeling fuzzy with want, wanting to coat the inside of his sweet Eli's satin hole with his cum,

"I'm going to fill you up so fucking good. you're going to be leaking my cum for weeks." Demetri bit and sucked the side of Eli's neck roughly.

"Please Dem please, fill me up." Eli's whined his voice stifled by his knuckles shoved into him mouth.

"Sorry baby, I can't hear you? what did you say?" Demetri used all his will power to stop his thrusting

"Dem Please, fuck don't stop, fill me up." He begged wetly, knuckles out of his mouth. Demetri slammed his hips back into Eli thrusting as deeply as possible, his hand slid down Eli's stomach past his belly button to his cock, he pumped it quickly caressing the underside with his thumb just how Eli loved.

The coil in Eli's stomach came undone his cock started pulsing and his milky white cum dribbled down his cock and onto the floor "Oh fuck Demetri" he sobbed thighs quivering as his cock kept squirting as Demetri kept fucking. Losing his rhythm Demetri felt his own white hot need burning, his hips stuttering jaggedly he fucked his orgasm into Eli's hole,

"You are so fucking tight Eli and all fucking mine!" he groaned as his cum spilled into Eli, Demetri rammed his cock into Eli's special spot one more time, and watched over Eli's shoulder as his cock seeped out a final light sticky load. Demetri eased his cock out of Eli and watched the cum rush down his ass to his thighs, slyly he slipped two fingers into Eli's hole which evoked a surprised yelp from Eli that dissolved in to short panting breaths. Demetri pulled his sticky fingers out and rubbed Eli's puffy hole soothingly which kept trying to clench shut to keep Demetri's warm cum inside.

"Fuck man, it's so cute when you do that, tensing your little sweet hole like that." he teased.

For a moment the boys enjoyed their bliss, until a loud banging brought them back to reality. Hawk jumped back into Demetri.

"Uh, Hawk dude, do you have the weed?" Miguel asked trying to keep his voice even. When just a few minutes before the whole group heard him yelling for Demetri to "fill him up".

Eli mouth gaped open like a fish out of water he was gobsmacked that Miguel was standing outside the door, how long had he been standing there? Both boys threw their clothes on and stumbled out of the closet only to be met with their entire Dojo plus Moon and Piper. Hawk's hair was a mess, little strands had fallen out of their hold in Mohawk position and his ears were turning bright crimson. His neck had a purple hickey on it and his t-shirt was on inside out. Demetri looked a little dishevelled compared to his normal clean aesthetic, his lips were red slightly swollen and his eyes looked heavy.

"Wait is Hawk the bottom? what the fuck!" Mitch exclaimed everyone in the group burst into chatter. "why else would he want to be filled up?" an unidentified voice said condescendingly.

Eli's eyes where darting everywhere trying to find somewhere to look that wasn't Miguel or Sam or Moon.

"I knew Hawk was the bottom from the minute we found out this was a 'thing'" Bert gestured to Demetri and Eli. "Everyone in the bet better pay up, except for Sam!" Bert slapped his hand animatedly.

"Wait why except for Sam?" Chris asked

"She told me that day at practice that she knew Hawk was a bottom too."

"Intuition you know?" she said smoothly

Hawk's eye narrowed toward her but as soon as she looked up at him his hand flew to his face to rub and hide his scar.

Demetri walked over to Sam and they started chatting, after the initially shock of being met with their whole friend group when his cock was securely in his boyfriend moments before Demetri went back to his normal charming self, while Hawk was still looking quite abashed.

Miguel stood beside him neither of them saying anything. Hawk slipped the bag with the joints over to him.

"I thought you would be the top dude." Miguel admitted, still avoiding any eye contact.

Moon who overheard Miguel's comment walked over to the pair and chimed in

"Why? Because he's aggressive? sometimes Miguel, it's important to have a space where someone else takes all of the control." she smiled caringly. "It's good for the soul, right Hawk?"

If Eli's face got any more red he would be comparable to a strawberry

"Right." his voice cracked softly.

"well I'm not so clueless I did know from the start you two were _obsessed_ with each other."

"Alright, what the fuck does that mean?!"he said seething.

"You always look at him like he's the funniest in the room."

"he is the funniest in the room." Eli said earnestly, raising his eyebrow and awkwardly smiling when Miguel started to crack up.


	5. Hashbrown Hawk takes cumshots to the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk take a cumshot to the face and Johnny and Miguel catch him covered in cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this one

It was the Tuesday after Moon's house party, Miguel and Hawk hadn't seen each other much since the party. Miguel was so surprised that Hawk was a bottom and Hawk didn't really know how to talk about it with him. Hawk wasn't exactly ashamed to be a bottom, he and Demetri had talked about it a few times and Demetri always said that it didn't mean he wasn't masculine and that he shouldn't allow hetro normative ideologies rule his emotional response about being a bottom. But he still felt a weight on him especially after Miguel was so bemused.

Slamming his locker shut Hawk was sauntering toward the front door, he had a double block of free periods and was going to go get some food when Miguel appeared at the door.

"El serpiente" Hawk grinned before looking away

"Where are you going man?" Miguel smiled back

"Double spare dude, gonna get a shawarma." Hawk paused and brushed his knuckle over his scar "wanna come?"

"Yeah!!" Miguel nodded toward the door and the two boys walked toward the shawarma place a couple of blocks away from their school. The walk was pretty quite but not uncomfortable Hawk and Miguel were brothers, best friends for life, nobody had to fill the space between them with words. Once they got their shawarma's they went to sit on the curb Johnny style.

With a mouth full of pickled turnips, garlic sauce leaking out of the corners of Hawk's mouth he looked straight ahead but said

"how was Moon's party? hook up with your hot babe?" he said semi serious semi mocking Johnny.

"It was good dude, you would have known if you weren't in a literal closet with Demetri." Miguel turned to look at Hawk and smirked. Hawk's face was blooming into a red hue.

"SO, the whole bottom thing."Miguel whipped the sauce off his own face before continuing. "Its not that I think because you're aggressive or whatever that I think you can't bottom, that stuff that Moon said, it really made me think man, You know about how before maybe I did think that doing that." he raised his eyebrows "meant you are like feminine or whatever but like I get it now. Sam explained it to me."

Hawk laughed wetly, a little drizzle of sauce was sliding down his chin onto his neck. He swallowed

"you get what? what is there to get? it's just positions, man!" Hawk looked away, this conversation was awkward and Hawk felt his skin flooding with goose bumps. He could say all he wanted it's just positions its just sex, but sex isn't this simple thing.

"whoa whoa dude, okay I'm just saying that I don't care and I didn't mean to act all surprised at the party." Miguel scrambled to form his words

"But you were shocked right? like you thought I would be the one "giving"?" Hawk mumbled his thumb slotting in between his teeth 

"Yeah dude but it's because I was stupid, and I thought because Demetri's so calm and your, well you that it would be the other way around but that's what I mean Sam like explained that those are harmful stereotypes." Miguel tried to keep his voice soft.

"It's complicated, all those fucking stereotypes confuse me too, like." Hawk hesitated did he really want to have a discourse about the intimate details of his brain and feelings with Miguel?

"Hawk, tell me how you feel. You're my brother for life, I want to know what's going on it there." He poked Hawk's mohawk. Hawk slapped his hand away and they both started chuckling.

"Alright, it's just yeah I know what people think when they find out I bottom. They see me as soft and that freaks me dude. I don't want anyone to think I'm soft."

"It doesn't make you soft! I like when Sam rides me that doesn't make me soft. Even though she's the one on top!"

"No but if I think about that the next time Demetri and I fuck its gonna make me soft."

"Are you shitting me?? I'm trying to have a conversation with you here man." Miguel rolled his eyes and took another bite of his Shawarma.

"Sorry, I get what you're saying but it's different for me, Demetri and I two guys, it's different."

"Yeah that makes sense there's more pressure right? because with me and Sam I'm always the guy but with you and Demetri people want you to pick, like one of you has to be the girl?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a really a girl and neither is he."

"I get that now dude, you're still the best fighter, my badass best friend I don't care how you fuck." Miguel grinned at Hawk "But why do you like it? Like what exactly is so good about it ?"

"Fuck off, have you ever even taken a biology class? It's so good because it's supposed to feel good your prostate is there for a reason you know. Also I like that you know Demetri can take control." Hawk mutter the last part quietly.

"Okay but like do you bottom all the time? Doesn't he want to bottom if it feels sooo good?" Miguel mimicked Hawk

"Yeah I always do, some people like prostate stimulation more than other people! That's normal too." He huffed, his ears were getting hot.

"I'm just messing with you dude, I get it, I knew from the first time I met you two something was going on, you look at him like he's your whole world man. Plus I think it's normal to want someone to take care of you and have more control."

"Yeah dude." Hawk shoulders relaxed, it was embarrassing as hell to talk about this shit with Miguel but it felt like that weight had been lifted off of him, now they could go back to their normal fucking around without the edgy feelings surrounding Moon's party.

Once they got back to the school Miguel reminded Hawk that they had private practice with Sensei Lawrence at the Dojo so they could work on building Miguel's strength back up together as a team. The boys bid their farewells with a should tap and Miguel went over to Sam kissing her gently. Hawk skipped up the steps two at a time until he got to the computer lab, shoving the doors open he was bombarded with the flood of the memory from the last time he was here with Demetri. He had chased Demetri like a lion after his prey but it turned out Demetri wasn't a antelope, he was a panther sleek, smart and agile he put Hawk in his place that fight, well into the trophy case. Thinking about it made his pants constrict a little over his cock.

Swinging the door open his eyes scanned the room, nobody was there.

"Boo" Demetri whisper shouted in Hawk's ear. Hawk gasped and stepped back bumping right into Demetri.

"Fuck you scared me!" Hawk turned around to look at Demetri who was almost leering at him.

"sometimes paybacks a bitch youknow?"

Demetri leaned down and pressed his lips into Hawk's pulling away after a moment looking into Eli's eyes. Hawk wrapped one of his arms around Demetri's neck tugging him down so their lips were mere inches apart. Demetri snaked his arm around Eli's back and yanked him close their hips bumping. Eli let out a strangled moan when their cocks made contact through their pants. Demetri's other hand held the back of Eli's neck tightly, Demetri's nose bumped into Eli's before turning his head so their lips could skim against each other's airily, Eli let a soft puff of air out of his mouth flowing into Demetri's. Demetri brought his full lips against Eli's while using his other hand to bring Eli's body evermore close to his. Eli's breath hitched, Demetri tongue darted out of his mouth and into Eli's swirling his tongue against Eli's.

Eli pressed his lips into Demetri's with force his tongue swirling into Demetri's roughly, rolling his hips into Demetri's. Demetri squeezed the back of Eli's neck roughly while simultaneously grabbing his ass and shoving his hips directly into Eli's. Eli's sucked Demetir's tongue hungrily, Demetri pulled away, taking in Eli's pink bush and wet lips before nipping the side of Eli's mouth pressing their lips back together, tracing his tongue along the parting of Eli's lips before sinking his tongue back in flicking his against Eli's. This time Eli pulled away, panting his hands fumbled toward Demetri's belt nimble fingers took over quickly Demetri opened his belt pulled his zipper down dropping his pants his cock slapping against his t-shirt leaving a small smug of wetness. His finger twirled around the drawstring of Hawk's pants and tugged grinning smugly when the pants fell down to the floor. Demetri pulled Hawk's bright blue briefs off as well there was something so incredibly hot about seeing his garments pooling at his ankles. Eli kicked his clothes away from his feet and stepped in closer. Demetri spat in his hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks gently, pumping

"Fuck" Hawk choked out

Demetri smirked and started squeezing and pumping teasingly slow, Eli was moaning and whining jerking his hips up into Demetri's hand. His cock was leaking profusely aiding Demetri's hand to slip up and down their shafts smoothly. Hawk's hand was bunched up in Demetri's shirt holding onto the collar. Demetri slipped their cocks together quickly now, Hawk's whines and breathy moans urge him to make Eli cum. His thumb rubbed against the slit line of Hawk's tip, in soothing yet intense circles, Eli's cock was getting warmer by the second. Eli was attempting to fuck his cock up along Demetri's, his eyes darted up to Demetri's they were glassy and wide, his mouth was parted and his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips. Demetri grasped their cocks together with both of his hands and started squeezing and pumping up and down their shafts making a warm wet tunnel. The tip of Hawk's cock head was brushing against the bottom of Demetri's. Demetri's moved backward a step until his back hit the wall, shifting down ever so slightly so he could line his cock head up with Hawk's, he massaged the tips against each other and Eli began to whimper.

"Oh fuck Demetri." He let go of his own cock focusing on Eli's, his hand jerking up and down spreading his precum around the head, squeezing and pumping at a steady pace, Eli's hips were flexing upward his thighs were shaking a little bit and is sticky forehead was resting against Demetri's chest by his hand still clutching Demetri's shirt. He started whining breathlessly.

"are you going to cum?" Demetri teased applying pressure by running his thumb from the base to the tip, he pumped Eli's cock twice more before, Eli mouth opened wetly on Demetri's collar bone a ragged breath escaped before Eli melted into a puddle of whimpers, his cock pulsing in Demetri's hand his cum shooting out and dripping down Demetri's hand, Demetri lazily pumped his hand while Eli begged him

"Stop Dem Stop its too much!"

Once Hawk caught his breath and enjoyed basking in his post orgasmic bliss for a few moment's Demetri cleared his throat before asking

"Do you want to suck me off?"

Bringing his cum covered hand away from Eli's cock Demetri glided two of his cum filled fingers along Eli's feather light lips, Eli's tongue darted out to catch them sucking them into his mouth before dropping to his knees.

Demetri wiped his hand across Eli's face leaving little trails of cum on his cheeks, lips and chin. Cupping Hawk under his chin Demetri tilted his face back and glided the head of his cock along Eli's lips glossing them with his wet precum. Hawk stuck his tongue out and Demetri quickly grabbed his phone off the table taking a picture of his fat cock head laying on his pretty boyfriend's tongue. Eli closed his lips and suckled the head for a few moments before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing down the length of Demetri's cock. Demetri's hand was holding the back of Eli's neck his willowy fingers and thumb creeping toward the front of Hawk's neck. Demetri's cock was coated in spit as Eli sucked hard up the shaft so he could swirl his tongue around the head, Demetri groaned and tightened his grip of the back of Eli's neck.

"Just like that Eli, Fuck"

Eli dipped his tongue into the slit of Demetri's cock, causing more precum to bubble into his mouth. Delicate hand wrapped around the base Eli engulfed Demetri's length back into the wet heat of his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue to the underside of Demetri's cock while sucking and squeezing the base rhythmically

"Look at me Eli" Demetri groaned coarsely. Eli looked up at Demetri his lips darkened and wet with saliva, swollen, precum and spit leaking out the side of his mouth his cheeks dusty pink, and his eye's glistening was all making the coil in Demetri's stomach strain. Eli took his whole cock and swallowed around it repeatedly. Demetri was staring at him the entire time his thumb caressing Eli's ear, Eli would look away for a second and then look back, his own cock was weeping onto the floor helplessly. Squeezing Eli's should Demetri rasped

"Shit! I'm going to cum and fill your mouth you're such a good boy!" Eli preened at that, his cock gave a desperate twitch at the praise.

Suddenly there was an abrupt crashing and slamming noise, Eli yanked his head back at the sound of his Sensei's voice

"Are you shitting me?? Don't pull off finish what you started pussy!" Johnny exclaimed laugh lacing his shout

"Sensei I don't think that's appropriate!" Miguel was trying to keep his voice even but he was quickly dissolving into a fit of laughs.

Demetri pumped his cock twice and the coil in his stomach undone his cum splattered all over Eli's face hitting his lips, his cheeks, his nose and chin. Hawk turned away from the assault only for Demetri's cock to erupt again spraying the side of Hawk's face and hair. Hawk's licked his lips and the taste of his boyfriend cum made him whine pitifully, his hand rushed down to jerk his own cock twice before it gushed a small load all over his hand dripping onto the floor.

"WOW, you need to shower before you are stepping anywhere near the Dojo man!" Johnny was chuckling. Miguel was trying to coach Johnny to stay away from jokes pertaining to Hawk being a bottom, that didn't mean Johnny wasn't still going to crack some jokes.

"That's some hot babe shit right there noodle boy, you should be happy, he just sat there and took that cumshot. Ate some of it too, NICE!" Johnny moved toward Hawk to pat him on the back but retreated looking at him again, white cum splashed across his face.

"Fuck, Please go shower before you come to the Dojo with us." Johnny looked both disgusted and proud.

Hawk grabbed his pants off the floor, tossed Demetri's at him with a little more force then necessary, yanked his pants on waited for Demetri to do the same and dragged him out of the computer lab toward the locker room.

"You know what our new hashbrown could be?" Johnny turned to Miguel smirk across his face

"What?" Miguel asked a little wary

"Hashbrown Eagle fang fighters know how to take a shot to the face." Johnny said his face completely serious

"SENSEI!" Miguel laughed loudly coughing as he was losing his breath

"YOU get it because Hawk takes cumshots to the face??" Johnny clapped Miguel on the back before picking up Demetri's phone that was left on the table, swiping it open he was met with the photo of Hawk Demetri had taken earlier. He turned the phone to Miguel

"Look we even have a photo for the post." He tried to keep his smirk at bay but Miguel face scrunched up quickly and they both burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Stop Sensei I'm getting cramps."

"Stop your whining pussy you and Hawk are in for a world of pain at practice today."


	6. a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk is fingering himself in Demetri's bed when some of the boys catch him.   
> Short little smut! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how I wrote this fingering scene hope yall fuck with it!   
> Adam is what I've named that guy who fought Hawk at the LaRusso house fight, I needed another older teen!

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at Demetri's house, his mum had gone to the Ukrainian market and wouldn't be back until at least late in the evening. Hawk had decided to come over and hangout in Demetri's room until he came home. The Miyagi-Do half of the merged Dojo was having their offensive fighting skills lesson today, most of the time the Dojo all had practice together but sometimes Johnny or Daniel would set up lessons for just one or the other so they could cover the skills already learned. They were learning how to keep pushing with offensive techniques until the other person folded, Hawk just knew Demetri would come home to tell him how ridiculous he thought it was to use a tactic where you would be hit more to push your opponent. Demetri strongly believed in the defensive approach, why get hit in the face more than necessary?

Hawk plopped his bag in the corner pulled his pants off and left his briefs and grey hoddie on before crawling into Demetri's bed and getting under the cushiony duvet. He started scrolling on his phone watching clips of doctor who before falling into a rabbit hole of watching all the buzz feed unsolved episodes he could from the beginning.

Meanwhile Demetri and was defending against Chris's kicks to his stomach and sides.

"Come on Chop Stick stop defending, hit him back pussy!" Johnny shouted across the dojo's yard. Demetri was trying he truly was attempting to be offensive but it made so much more logical sense to be defensive, he could defend while waiting for Chris to tire himself out and then he could go in with the offensive technique and deliver the blow to win the point. It may not be as exciting but it sure makes sense. Demetri was slapping Chris's kicks and punches away with proficiency, it was smooth and clean but Johnny was getting irritated, today was about being offensive.

"STOP! just stop defending man, we get it you can defend LET's see some ACTION okay?" Johnny came closer to the pair standing tall shoulders back commanding.

Chris moved forwarded lunge punching, then jab punching then attempting to kick Demetri in the side all which were deflected by Demetri.

"COME ON, HIT HIM" Johnny bellowed, his eyes were burning a hole into Demetri's back. Demetri kept defending wax on wax off and Chris was starting to slip up, he fell when attempting a side kick. Johnny rubbed his hands together watching intensely, now was the moment for Demetri to make his offensive move with Chris vulnerable. Instead Demetri simply dropped his hands from their positions to his side before out stretching his hand to help Chris.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOODLE BOY?! THIS ISNT GIRL SCOUTS! WE DONT OFFER A HELPING HAND" He slapped his hands over is eyes pressing into them until he saw fireworks of colours.

A couple of the other boys were snickering in the background

"QUITE!" Johnny had, had enough "What are you laughing about??" he turned to the group of boys laughing.

"It's just Demetri usually offers a helping hand to someone else." Chris pressed his lips together tighten trying not to let his laughter bubble out

"What does that even mean?" Johnny asked eye brow's raised.

"You know, cause he gives hand jobs to Hawk?" A chorus of laughs followed. Shaking his head Johnny looked at the boys

"If you're gonna make a joke at least make it funny asshole. Practice is over go, get out of the dojo."

"Hey Demetri, we still hanging at your place?" Adam one of the Miyagi Do teens asked

"Yeah, we just have to pick up Miguel" cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted toward the far end of the backyard dojo "Sam can you pick up Miguel? and Moon?"

"Yes! See you in 45 minutes!" Sam shouted back grabbing her gear and making her way to the parking lot.

Back at Demetri's house Hawk had fallen asleep his face stuck to Demetri's pillow and the covers tangled up in his legs he rolled over and looked at the clock Demetri would probably be home in an hour, that gave Hawk plenty of time to deal with the little problem in his cherry red briefs. He had been dreaming about Demetri they were in a big fluffy bed and Demetri was fingering him ever so sensually slowly until he reached his climax and well Hawk's cock was leaking profusely as he relived the dream playing it over in his mind. It would be a while yet before Demetri came home Hawk told himself. Stretching his hand it peaked out from the edge of the covers making its way to the bedside table, the drawer was a little jammed so Hawk had to jiggle it open, once he did he grabbed the lube and shoved it shut with a loud bang.

Kicking the covers off Hawk situated himself on his back legs pulled up toward his chest. He squirted a generous loonie sized amount of lube onto two of his fingers before circling them around his puckered hole warming the lube up, he pushed his hole open with a puff against his wet fingers and slid them in slowly. Eli waited a few seconds his free hand was at his mouth and with a single finger he ran over his scar closing his eyes thinking of Demetri before slipping the tip of his thumb between his teeth. He was baring down hard on his fingers his warm cave squeezing them tightly, gingerly he pumped them in and out a moan escaped his lips when he unintentionally bumped his finger tips against his special spot. He began to scissor his fingers, stretching his velvet hole open, he didn't want to cum too quickly so he avoided hitting his spot, only allowing himself to press into it every few thrusts.

He started whimpering desperately, his cock was weeping onto his hoodie leaving a dark stain, he trailed his hand from his mouth over his sensitive nipple which he pinched harshly through the material causing him to let out a choked off sob as his cock spluttered, a little bit of precum came oozing out. He fingered his hole roughly for a few moments letting his finger tips brush against his prostate, his hole was clenching and unclenching in pace with his fingers trusts. His cock twitched and another small glob of cum oozed out of his cock's slit. "Wait, fuck" he whined to himself. He didn't want to cum yet but it felt so good, he grasped the base of his cock tightly trying to imitate the cock ring Demetri had bought recently so Eli wouldn't come so rapidly. He took a moment to breathe deeply letting the air fill his lungs. Letting his breath out he started to trust his fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring them and pressing into his prostate, the room was filling with soft pants, whimpers and a wet squelching noise coming from his fingers pumping in and out of his hole. He felt his body flushing, a bead of sweat was racing down his chin, he released his cock and paused his fingers cupping his hand over his mouth he spit into wetly before pumping his cock. As he was pumping his cock he added a third finger to his hole, precum was sliding down his shaft aiding his hand in gliding up and down more smoothly. Arching his back Hawk felt the warm pit in his stomach burning, his hands were both erratically pumping one with his fingers setting a bruising pace against his bundle of nerves and the other squeezing and jerking his cock. He was whimpering little frustrated moans, he was stuck on the edge of his climax but he just couldn't quite get there.

"I think your boyfriend needs a helping hand Demetri!" Adam bellowed a chorus of chuckles flooded the room and Hawk's eye's shot open, Chris, Mitch and Adam were standing in the door way of Demetri's room whispering and laughing

"Yeah I definitely think he needs your help Demetri." Chris said mockingly

Demetri pushed past the gaggle of boys into his room, which smelt like Eli, that sweet tangy smell he always smelled of when he worked up a sweat. His eyes drifted over to his bed only to find his scary Mohawk bitch of a boyfriend semi frozen, his fingers pulled from his ass leaving his fleshy pink hole darkened with the dampness from the lube on display his cock was twitching laying across his stomach erotically his hoodie pushed up eyes darting around the room panicked. Demetri had completely forgotten that Hawk had told him he was going to be hanging out at his house waiting for him today.

Miguel popped up behind the group

"Hey! What are we doing up here?" he asked before his eyes were met with the state of his best friend "OH SHIT." he whirled around at super speed and raised his voice "Shit Hawk, dude I'm sorry! come on guys lets go."

Demetri snatched a blanket off of the couch in his room and tossed it on top of Hawk leaning over him he whispered "I'm sorry Eli!". Miguel pushed the guys out of the room slamming the door behind himself.

"Shit, baby are you okay? I'm sorry I forgot you were going to be here!" the words were rushing out of his mouth faster the normal.

Hawk stuttered out some incoherent noise before he shut his mouth looked away and composed himself.

"I can't cum, I need help." grabbing the blanket and hurling it off the bed.

"you want help?" Demetri raised his eyebrow

"Yes, Help!" Hawk gestured to his cock, pink flush had blossomed across his stomach, face, and thighs.

Demetri had a dangerous twinkle in his eye, his raw-boned hand traced up Hawk's body from his thighs pumping his cock once before continuing its journey to Eli's shoulder that he squeezed.

While coating two of his fingers on one hand and drizzling some lube onto Eli's cock he peered at Hawk hazel eyes meeting blue

"So you came to my house to get off in my bed?" voice teasing, his fingerings circled the puffy pink rim soothing the warm flesh before sinking his fingers inside spreading them open and shut.

"yeah" Hawk mumbled, wetting his dry lips with his darting tongue. 

Demetri beginning to milk Eli's cock, pumping firmly rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum around. Demetri watched as Eli began to squirm around, not sure if he should fuck his hips up into the tunnel that was Demetri's large spindle like hand or push down onto the fingers inside him. Demetri kept up his pace Eli was tightening his hole on Demetri's fingers tightening and releasing like he was breathing his actual breath was becoming short and his thighs were flexing and shaking

"Come on pretty boy, cum for me!" Demetri applied pressure to the tip of Hawk's cock while expertly slamming his finger tips into Eli's prostate. Finally Eli's back arched beautifully while his cock pulsed and erupted thick creamy ropes of cum hitting his chest his hoodie stained with his release. Demetri slotted his lips against Eli's and they kissed warmly, their tongues swirling lazily. Demetri pulled away to go into his bathroom and grab a wet cloth, he wiped Hawk down and handed him one of his stripped long sleeve polo's.

Hawk hopped the railing half way down the stairs landing like Spiderman before walking into the kitchen, where Sam, Moon, Piper and Miguel were talking.

"Hey man!" Miguel smirked

"El Serpiente!" Hawk bumped his boney knuckles into Miguel's

The other guys came into the kitchen Adam was hanging over one of the bar stools

"Sorry about barging in and shit you aren't going to beat my ass are you?" he asked sarcastically Mitch was covering his mouth with his hand to hide his own grin.

Hawk sauntered over to Adam slapped him on the back and leaned into his space

"I already beat your ass, remember the broken vase? pussy!" he grabbed Demetri's hand dragging him to the couch.

Sam looked at Miguel concerned he gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders leading her to the couch as well.

"He won't beat anyone up, I promise!" Miguel whispered into her hair.


End file.
